YaoI
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Kemana pun Yao pergi, Ivan selalu mengikuti. Sang personifikasi Rusia memang tak pernah absen menemani. Satu bukti sahabat sejati ataukah indikasi adanya sebuah afeksi? Biarkan kali ini hati yang memegang kendali. First sho-ai. YaoIvan/ChuRo. mind to RnR?


**Axis Power-Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC, sho-ai dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Pair: ChuRo/RoChu  
><strong>

.

.

Rinai salju menuruni garis cakrawala. Sepasang iris _amethys_ mengerjap secara berkala. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sesekali ia menyesap citarasa vodka demi menepis dingin tak terkira. Andai Toris dan Raivis melihatnya, mungkin mereka hanya bisa menerka, ia tengah menikmati senja. Tak banyak yang mengira, ia tengah memikirkan si sulung Asia.

Oh, jangan terburu-buru menuding asmara membuatnya terjerat. Dengan letak geografis yang terhitung dekat, tentu bisa dibilang mereka bersahabat. Ivan menolak untuk mengakui, personifikasi Negeri Tirai Bambu itu membuatnya terikat.

"Yao-Yao sedang apa, da?" Bukan sekali dua kali ia menyelinap ke rumah sahabatnya.

"Aiyaa… masakanku hampir gosong, aru. Kau mengagetkanku, aru." Pemuda Asia itu menggerutu.

"Untukku, da? Yao-Yao memang baik, da." Seulas senyum menghiasi raut pemuda Rusia.

"Ya, ya, ya. Duduklah, aru. Akan kubawakan makanannya ke meja, aru," ucap Yao tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari panci. Sudah tentu ia tak ingin yuan-nya melayang untuk hidangan tak layak konsumsi.

"Yao-Yao pintar memasak, da. Bersatu denganku, da. Aku ingin makan enak setiap hari, da," ucap Ivan lagi-lagi sembari mengumbar sebuah senyuman.

Bersatu dengan Rusia.

Propaganda yang kerap terlontar dari mulut personifikasi Rusia. Tak hanya ditujukan untuk Yao semata. Hampir semua personifikasi negara mendapat tawaran serupa. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau Ivan memang lebih gencar mengajaknya?

"Aku tak bisa, aru. Bosku pasti tak akan setuju, aru," ucap Yao. Terselip rasa khawatir, Ivan akan membuat tulang belulangnya terkilir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal aku dan Yao-Yao bisa selalu bersama, da." Alih-alih mencederai Yao, Ivan justru kembali menebar senyum.

Terkadang Yao dihinggapi rasa heran. Senyuman Ivan itu, tidakkah berlebihan? Atau memang senyuman menjadi kamuflase dari pribadinya yang mengerikan? Yao tak bisa menutup mata dari fakta relevan. Ia tentu mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Trio Baltik yang selalu ketakutan kala disinggung soal Ivan.

Dari perspektif berbeda, Yao bisa memahami pemuda Rusia itu kesepian. Oh, ayolah, kawan. Tinggal sendirian di daerah dingin tentu tak menyenangkan. Terlebih setelah Yekaterina lebih aktif di Eropa demi menjalin persahabatan. Natalia tak masuk hitungan. Gadis yang semestinya menjadi adik yang manis justru ingin dinikahi Ivan.

Dan saat itulah Yao mengulurkan tangan. Menawarkan sebuah persahabatan yang lama Ivan inginkan. Hangat, tanpa ada gurat arogan. Khas pemuda Asia berparas rupawan. Detik itu pula, Ivan menyadari hidupnya takkan lagi kesepian.

.

.

.

YaoI.

Siapa yang tak mengerutkan alis bila mendapati tulisan ini? Terlebih bila yang menulisnya adalah Ivan Braginski. Mustahil ia tak mengenal fungsi kapitalisasi meski nyatanya tak diaplikasikan pada kata penuh kontroversi. Bersatus sebagai kakak Kiku –negara tempat kata itu berasal- tentu saja Yao tahu arti yaoi.

YaoI.

Yao Ivan.

Semestinya tertulis begitu. Namun agaknya Ivan tengah gemar membuat akronim dengan rancu. Alih-alih menjelaskan, Ivan justru menulis lebih banyak kata pada batang-batang bambu. Oh, oh, oh… andai Elizaveta melihatnya tentu ia akan menjadikan mereka objek baru.

"Aku tak tahu kau benar-benar berubah orientasi, aru." Sebuah komentar terlontar dari bibir Yao.

Dalam hati Yao menggeutu. Kenapa Ivan harus mengguratkan kata itu pada batang bambu. Terlebih rumpun bambu ini seharusnya menjadi areal favorit Shinatty-_chan_ dan teman-temannya yang lucu. Oh, bahkan satwa ganas-tapi-lucu seperti panda saja takut melihat entitas pemuda bermata ungu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal Yao-Yao selalu bersamaku, da," ucapnya.

Nyatanya ucapan itu bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Terbukti dari intensitasnya mengunjungi Manchuria. Awalnya Yao mengira ia hanya ingin menghindar dari Natalia. Tapi Ivan memberikan alasan berbeda.

"Aku suka tempat ini, da. Banyak hari bermatahari, da."

Mau tak mau Yao teringat pada politik air hangat. Dengan temperatur udara yang seringkali kurang dari sepuluh derajat, Rusia memang bukan negara yang hangat. Pantas saja Ivan selalu memakai pakaian lapis empat. Alasan yang sama membuat kulitnya pucat.

Keintimannya dengan penguasa seperenam dunia bukanlah tanpa hambatan. Kiku -yang selama ini tak suka berdebat- terang-terangan mengajukan keberatan. Yao mafhum mengingat sengketa Rusia-Jepang atau Pulau Sakhalin di bagian selatan.

"Kami hanya bersahabat, aru. Kiku jangan salah paham, aru." Hanya itu yang mampu diungkapkan Yao. Berharap bisa melegakan sang archipelago.

"Saat melihatnya menatap _nii-san_, aku tahu apa yang Ivan pikirkan," ucap Kiku, "Kalian lebih terlihat seperti parasit dan induk semang."

Yao terpana mendengar opini Kiku atas persahabatan mereka. Parasit, serendah itukah Ivan di mata adiknya? Satu emosi menggelegak naik dalam dada. Satu reaksi tak terprediksi diucapkannya.

"Aiyaa… Ivan baik padaku, aru. Dia benar-benar teman terbaikku, aru."

"Benar dugaanku. _Nii-san_ memang sudah terpengaruh olehnya," tutur Kiku. "Bahkan mungkin _nii-san_ sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

Untung saja Yao tak seperti maniak teh dari Eropa barat sana. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah berbalik menuding Kiku sebagai adik durhaka. Sebagai personifasi negeri Asia taat etika, Yao tak sampai hati mengucapkannya.

"Kolkolkol~ Kiku mengganggu Yao-Yao, da?" Entah darimana, Ivan sudah muncul sebagai entitas ketiga.

_Hazel _dan _amethys_ berjumpa. Menebar sebuah ancaman tanpa kata. Kiku siap mencabut _katana_, Ivan siap mengangkat pipa. Glaring contest tercipta, menekan sebuah alarm tanda bahaya.

"Aiyaa… ini rumahku, aru. Jangan ribut di sini, aru." Yao berinisiatif meredam tensi yang terlanjur tercipta. Bukan upaya sia-sia karena mereka mengurungkan laga.

Yah, bagi Yao setidaknya tak ada pertumpahan darah di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Saat hari berganti, Yao menyadari tudingan Kiku bukanlah tanpa bukti. Dengan Ivan yang selalu mengikuti ke mana pun ia pergi, tentu banyak orang salah menginterpretasi. Benarkah hatinya telah teracuni afeksi?

"_Nii-san, kekkon… kekkon_…" Suara Natalia membuyarkan lamunannya.

Adik Ivan itu memberikan _death glare_ gratis. Sebilah pisau di tangannya siap membuat nadi teriris. Jika sebagian gadis berjiwa melankolis, Natalia justru tergolong sadis. Pantas saja, pagi tadi Ivan melarikan diri ke rumahnya sembari meringis.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan _nii-san_!" tuding Natalia sembari mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Aiyaa… jangan menuduhku sembarangan, aru. Sini kupinjam pisaumu, aru." Dalam satu gerakan kilat, Yao berhasil mencuri pisau. Terima kasih untuk leluhurnya yang telah mengajarkan kungfu. Belum sempat Natalia pulih dari rasa terkejut, Yao sudah menggunakannya untuk meracik bumbu.

"Ich! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" geram Natalia, "Katakan, dimana _nii-san_-ku?" Gadis itu meraih pisau lain yang dibawanya untuk dilemparkan pada sang pemuda Asia.

Alih-alih tepat sasaran, pisau itu justru menabrak talenan. Yao tertawa ringan sembari menggenggam talenan. Natalia mendecih seraya mengepalkan tangan. Bibirnya menggumamkan deretan kata sarat makian.

"Rusia itu luas, aru. Barangkali Ivan sedang berada di salah kota di sana, aru," ucap Yao kembali fokus pada bahan-bahan di depannya.

Natalia masih menggerutu. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan ucapan Yao semenit yang lalu. Didorong rasa malu, gadis itu pergi tanpa memberi tahu. Lebih bak ia menentukan tempat yang akan ia tuju.

"Yao-Yao baik, da." Pelukan Ivan yang tiba-tiba membuat Yao terkejut.

"Hey, sudah-sudah. Tidak perlu seperti ini, aru." Yao meringis akibat menahan rasa ngilu. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena pelukan Ivan sanggup meremukkan tulang belulangnya menjadi serpihan debu. Alih-alih melepaskan diri, untuk bernapas pun Yao nyaris tak mampu.

"Aku sayang Yao-yao, da."

Yao seolah membeku mendengar kalimat itu disebut. Hatinya tergugah meminta penjelasan lebih runtut. Keingintahuannya menuntut, terefleksi oleh kata tanya yang terucap lewat mulut.

"Maksudmu, aru?"

"Aku sayang Yao-Yao, da." Ivan mengulangi ucapannya.

Dahi Yao mengkerut, masih tak mengerti arti 'sayang' yang dimaksud. Kali ini Ivan berbaik hati memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Lagi-lagi sebuah tindakan yang membuat Yao terkejut.

Ayolah, siapa yang tak kaget jika bibirnya tiba-tiba dipagut. Terlebih kala indra pengecap pun turut menuntut. Pendek kata, Ivan membawanya pada sebuah ciuman maut.

Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah determinasi atas deklarasi. Sebuah manifestasi atas afeksi yang meracuni hati. Yao takkan memungkiri, ia turut menikmati. Terbukti dari caranya bereaksi atas invasi Ivan kali ini.

"Aku juga," ucap Yao kala bibir mereka terpisah. Pipinya dihiasi semburat merah. Manik _amber-_nya merefleksi isi hati yang membuncah.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Ivan. Bukan sekedar senyum ramah-tapi-mematikan. Rasanya tak berlebihan bila Yao menyebutnya senyum kebahagiaan. Yao tak peduli jika mereka harus kucing-kucingan dari Natalia maupun sang personifikasi negara kepulauan. Ia juga tak peduli bahkan jika…

"Yao-Yao akan selalu bersamaku, da," ucap Ivan sembari memeluknya erat.

…setelah ini ia harus memanggil terapis pijat!

.

.

Owari

.

.

_Shou-ai_ pertama yang saya buat. Semoga tak mengecewakan ^^

Berikan saya kesan-kesan kalian setelah membaca ini agar setiap kesalahan bisa saya perbaiki di kemudian hari.

_Molto grazie _


End file.
